Hyrule High
by Danicka
Summary: A very interesting high school holds many dark secrets...and dark people... find out what happens in the first chapter of Hyrule High where danicka and her friends seek a better future than what it is made out to be.
1. It Begins

Hey guys, Danicka here ^.^ I can't believe it my first story! It's gonna be a really short one tho i'm short on ideas at the moment but please read it will get better in every sequel that i add.

Characters: Danicka, Pheonix, Yue, Alfaya, Shayde, Zadel, and Ash

**Hryrule High**

**The Classroom...**

Danicka eyes the clock, anticipation rushing through her veins. She looks around and spots Pheonix. He's fast asleep, as usual. Danicka chuckles a little before spotting Ash outisde the window doing goddess knows what. She didn't have time to be interested in whatever he was doing. She couldn't wait till the bell rang! _Five more minutes and we'll be free! _she thought eagerly. She felt a poke on her shoulder and she looked over. It was her cousin, Alfaya. She handed a piece of paper to me and I took it with quite hands. Can't afford to be caught the first day of school. I looked down at the note...it was from Ash.

**Dear Danicka,**

**First day of school and I'm already crushing! Unbelivable, anyway the homecoming dance is coming up soon...would you like to go with me? Check yes or no at the bottom and give it back to Alfaya.**

I looked back over at Alfaya and she moved her eye brow up in down in a romantic way. I rolled my eyes and checked the _yes_ box na dgave it back to her. The bell rang and made me jump out of my seat.

"Calm down Dani, it's just the bell." Yue said, smiling.

"Oh...ok." I said as I gathered up my work and stuffed into my bag. I walked out of class and went to my locker. Another note was stuffed in there..._Doesn't have name who could it be from..._ i opened it and what was in there scared me, my hands started shaking and i dropped the note. I dropped to my knees starting to sob. Pheonix saw me and rushed to me.

"Danicka, are you ok!?" he scooped me up like I weighed nothing. He saw the note and froze. On the note was a chilling message that sent fear thro my entire body, it said:

**Get this straight Danicka, you will never belong in this world and we will make sure you go back to whatever ungodly place you came from. **

We had no idea what it meant but it was enough to send me crumbling to my knees. I was in serious trouble and i didnt know where it was coming from


	2. A Nightmare

**Hey guys here's my new chapter, enjoy ^-^**

**Hyrule high**

**Chapter 2**

**Gathered by the lockers...**

"Who would do this Dani?" Yue said, with a worried expression. Danicka just shrugged and looked over the note.

"Well we won't let anyone hurt you I promise!**" **said Pheonix in a strong protective voice.

"Thank you guys" Danicka said smiling. Pheonix nods and hugs Danicka tightly. Yue grabs Danicka's hand and looks at her with a kind smile.

"Ok so lets investigate this note!" Alfaya says snatching it from my only free hand. I roll my eyes at her. She always tried to be one step ahead of everyone.

"Aly, it's getting dark we can't stay here." Yue complained. She was right the sun was slowly disappearing below the trees. Alfaya giggled,

"Dont worry Yue! We'll be fine. I bet Starfire will be able to gaurd us!" Starfire was Alfaya's dragon that she raised from an egg. She was a strong dragon, but the creatures that dwelled in the night would be to much for the poor girl.

"Yue is right, it's to dangerous to let a dragon gaurd us all night. You know what happened last time..." Danicka paused and rubbed her arm a little. Alfaya's smile faded away slowly and she looked down. Yue nodded,

"Then it's settled, we'll travel to my castle on the far east end of Castle Town." everyone filed out of the school. Starfire was waiting for us outside. She must've been talking to Alfaya beacuse she seemed to get even gloomier. I whistled for my horse, Snow and shecame galoping up to me. I turned my back away from everybody and faced her.

"Hey there Snow..." I began to pet her sleek white fur. The only impurity on her was a little black spot on her left eye, and she had lovely deep blue yes. She whinnied and nudged my shoulder. I smiled and climbed on her.

"Ok guys, lets head out." silence...

"Guys?" I turned around and what stood behind me sent chills thro my body. A slow evil grin slid across a man's face, who was holding Alfaya under one arm and Phoenix under the other, both unconcious.

"Well hello there, Danicka" I froze, i couldn't believe it was him...

_It was Gannondorf, lord of the Darkness._


	3. End of Peace

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I never got the chance with school starting up again. I finally got a hold of the computer! Yay ok guys 3rd chapter of Hyrule High, enjoy!**

_**Danicka stared at Ganon unable to mutter a single word...**_

"What do you want!?" I said, my voice quavering as__I spoke.

"Well I want you of course!" he said, his sly grin creeping slowly over his green face,

"It's been to long since I've seen you, dear one" I was scared, he was being strange. He's never ever talked to me like this.

"Then why did you take my friends!" I gestured towards Pheonix and Alfaya. She suddenly noticed that Yue was no where near Ganon. _She must have got away _ I thought sighing to myself. Ganon must have heard me sigh, because he dropped both of my friends and grabbed me, pulling his body close to mine. I was terrified I struggled to get away but his grip was over powering.

"Silence young one" he stuck a fat finger against my lips and picked me up

"L-Let me go!" I screamed

"I will...when I'm done with you that is." I saw that creepy smile again. _Oh no. _I struggled until I was out of breath, it was no use. He was to strong.

"Ganon...your a...sick perv!" I was losing oxygen, but I had to keep fighting. I fought as hard as I could,

"Stop this childish fighting, you know well enough it's no use" he dropped me on my side. I heard a crack and pain surged up my side and into my shoulder. I cried out in pain,

"Damn you!" I screamed. As if on cue soldiers burst out of the forest with Yue leading them, along with 3 more familiar faces. It was my father, Dark Link. Along with Link and Zelda. I smiled, _My saviors. _I thought happily, but before they came any closer, I felt my entire body fly through the air.

_Am I...flying? _ I thought, but I was proved wrong. I heard another loud crack and I felt something cold run down my back. Pain shot through my skull and I let out a deafening scream.

I bounced along on my horse, one hundred troops trailing me. Ganon stood at the entrance to my high school.

"Yue, what are you doing!" a man with black hair and tunic yelled at me.

"I'm saving Danicka!" I yelled back. All I could think about was if she was ok...if they all were ok. Pheonix...Alfaya...and Danicka, my best friends. I charged ahead, watching Ganon with cold eyes. I saw him smile and he looked at Danicka, who was lying limp on the ground. He ran towards her, and with a mighty swing of his muscular leg he sent her flying. I watched helplessly as she hit the stone walls, I heard her scream. It was agonizing. My blood began to boil, _no._ I forced my horse to go faster. As I got near to Ganon I launched myself off of my horse and I aimed a hard kick to the head, suddenly he disappeared and I came crashing to the ground.

"Foolish child." he kicked me aside, and started towards Danicka. Then everything went black...


End file.
